1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to electrical ballasts for fluorescent lighting and the like, and connectors therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorescent electrical ballasts are used in areas where fluorescent lighting is present, and are typically located within or behind the fluorescent light fixture. Typically, the electrical ballast comprises a long rectangular metal box or "can" with the electrical components mounted inside. A sealer or "potting compound" is then poured into the can which hardens to seal the electrical components within the can. Also typical is to have several discrete wires projecting through the potting material for electrical interconnection thereto. Typically the fluorescent fixture includes complementary discrete wires for interconnection to the discrete wires of the ballast.
A common installation procedure includes stripping a portion of the insulation off of the fixture and ballast wires to expose a portion of the conductor. The ends of the respective ballast and fixture wires are then twisted together, and a plastic threaded nut is then threaded over the twisted conductors. This method of installing or replacing a ballast is very labor intensive, and also it is typically a difficult procedure, in that one must manipulate oneself while being elevated to the height of the fluorescent light fixture. This method of installing or replacing a ballast also presents a hazardous condition for the installer. A typical ballast has a plurality of discrete wires extending from the can, some of which are typically activated, or "live". These live wires, then, present a hazard to the installer as he or she may contact the wires or the wires may come into contact with conductive objects located proximate to them. The hazard of the exposed electrical live wires could, then, result in the electrical shocking or electrocution of the installer.
The industry which manufactures electrical ballasts has recently begun mounting the components on printed circuit boards to eliminate the discrete wiring within the ballasts. The interior of the ballast is again potted to seal the components within the ballast housing. However, discrete wires still project through the potting for interconnection to the respective discrete wires of the wiring from the lighting fixtures. One such manufacturer has included an electrical connector at the end of the discrete wires for interconnection thereto by a mating electrical connector. The disadvantage to having an electrical connector at the end of the discrete wires is that typically the fluorescent fixtures are not sold with a mating electrical connector. Therefore, the manufacturer of the ballast has to include both connector halves which increases the cost of the electrical ballast. Furthermore, the installer of the ballast must not only replace the ballast but must also terminate the discrete wires of the lighting to the mating half of the electrical connector. When replacing the ballast, the user of the electrical light fixture must buy a ballast which also carries an electrical connector which is matable with the electrical connector of the first ballast installed. Otherwise, the electrical connector on the lighting fixture must also be replaced when the ballast is replaced.